Fight
by DreamingEO
Summary: Just a little Bensidy One-Shot. Enjoy!


**Before you stop at the bad parts and deem this a terrible fanfic; at least finish. I don't think you'll be disappointed if you do!**

"Brian, just stop!"

"Shut the hell up, Olivia! Let me get a damn word in!"

It was the first major fight they had had and if Olivia was being honest, she was a little scared. She had never seen Brian so angry. His face was red and the vein in his forehead was standing out. His nostrils flared when he yelled and Olivia made sure to stay away from him.

"I don't think this relationship is working..."

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her heart was broken. She thought that he was finally the one... "You're serious?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "You and me... we're too different. We'll never work."

Olivia stood there in the middle of her living room with fresh tears pouring down her face. She knew she looked like a fool but, she didn't care. She was watching the man whom she had grown to love walk out of the door. He didn't even look back. When she was sure he was gone she let out a choked sob and collapsed onto the couch. Everything she was dreaming for and everything she thought she finally had was gone... walked away... just like that.

She felt like giving up... she would never find the perfect guy who would sweep her off her feet. She would be alone until she was old and gray and she would die somehow alone working on the job. She sobbed again just thinking about her life. She was truly alone now... she had no one. Brian made her feel loved. He made her feel whole again just when she thought she never would be. He made her happy... Her tears never subsided and finally she had cried herself to sleep.

Brian didn't want to go home yet and even in the pouring rain he stayed outside. He walked down the empty sidewalks and looked around at the couples who were holding hands. He wished Olivia was next to him right now... he wished they were cuddled in bed together and kissing and just being themselves. He knew he made a mistake. He knew he was in the wrong. He didn't know why he made such a big deal out of it...

He rounded the corner and entered his favorite coffee shop where he sat down at a table in the corner and ordered himself a latte. He couldn't help but think of the good times he and Olivia shared at the place. It was the first place they held hands... the first place they kissed (he had to admit it had been pretty awkward). He smiled to himself just thinking about it.

He knew he wasn't doing the right thing by leaving and he knew that when he left she had been crying... he knew he had to go back. He finished his last sip of warm coffee and then laid a ten dollar bill on the table before getting up to leave.

"Liv... please let me in." Brian had been standing outside of her door know for about ten minutes trying to get her to open it up so he could apologize. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not but he kept knocking. Finally she had heard it and woke up to unlock the chain.

"What do you want?" she asked without letting him in.

Brian rubbed the back of his neck with his hand thinking of what to say. He hadn't really thought about that part on his walk back to the apartment. "Let me just show you." He barged inside pushing Olivia up against the nearest wall and crashing his lips against hers. He made sure to kick the door close with his shoe.

"Bri..."

"Shh," he said shushing her with another kiss, "Liv... I could never leave you," he said pulling away long enough to look her in the eyes, "I love you. I'm sorry."

He figured that his apology was accepted because she pulled him in for another kiss. Slowly they made their way into the bedroom and Brian worked quickly to undo the buttons on Olivia's shirt. Once her stomach was exposed he tossed the shirt to the floor and went in for another deep kiss. The next thing to come off was Olivia's bra and he loved seeing the sight of her perky breasts. He cupped them in his hands and then worked his way down towards her jeans. He undid the button and unzipped the zipper, slowly pulling the material down her legs and off of her feet.

"Now," Olivia whispered, "Please."

Brian just grinned at her as she pleaded to have him inside of her. She needed to know that he still cared. She just needed him...

He quickly took his pants and underwear off, exposing his penis. It was high and alert and just waiting to enter Olivia's warm, wet core. He climbed back on top of her, spreading her legs far apart with his knees and then plunging himself in.

Olivia moaned out in pleasure. "Oh, God... Bri..."

He quickened his pace and pushed himself in harder as he felt her begin to clamp down onto him. Both of their breaths had become fast and short due to the excitement. "Not yet," he whispered seductively into her ear; knowing she was almost there. He went faster now, growling as he felt her vagina squeeze tight against him. "Liv..."

That was all it took. Her nails dug into his bag and he squeezed the sheets with his fists. All she could feel was the shock in her body and the tingles that had just ripped through her.

"That was one hell of an apology," she said after finally catching her breath.

Brian nodded in agreement as he rolled off of her and cuddled next to her. "Sure was."

"I'm still mad at you," she said.

"Oh, really?" Brian laughed, "I just gave you the best sex you've ever had!"

"I could give myself that much pleasure," she said struggling to keep a straight face.

"WOW!" Brian said scooting away from her, "Are you kidding me?"

Now Olivia smiled, "Yes."

"I really am sorry..." he said looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry we ever fought about it. It was stupid..."

"I'm sorry too," she said quietly, "For not fighting harder for you to stay once you threatened to leave..."

Brain sighed and then for a few moments there was a silence. The rain outside had stopped and the only sounds in the room was the steady beat of their breathing.

"Actually," Olivia finally said, "I think we should fight more often... I can handle that kind of sex all the time..."

Brian laughed before rolling back over to her and straddling her still naked form, "Me too." 

**That was my first time writing any sex scene so... don't judge too harshly.**


End file.
